Diami un Segno
by dorukuboruu007
Summary: -ONESHOT- "Give me a Sign" Sera has been able to see the dead since she was very young, but when the love of her life suddenly died, she mourned for him; but one thing bothered her, she never felt his presence. It's like he just vanished. EddieXOC


-ONESHOT- "Give me a Sign" Sera has been able to see the dead since she was very young, but when the love of her life suddenly died, she mourned for him; but one thing bothered her, she never felt his presence. It's like he just vanished.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

THE GHOST OF YOU: Give me a Sign-Diami un segno

I heard the news the next day; Eddie was dead, shot a couple of times while helping a man stranded in the middle of nowhere. He was too nice for his own sake, now he's dead just because he tried to be the Good Samaritan.

God I hate him so much, he's selfish for getting himself killed; and now I can't stop my tears from flowing. It won't stop. I can't stop.

If only…God, help me…

'_Eddie please give me a sign; what am I going to do now that you're gone?'_

***

It took me a while to recover, but my broken heart is still, well it's still broken. I don't think I'll ever recover from something like this. Even though I had asked for one measly sign; I never got one. Eddie really is dead and he'll stay dead. That's the truth about reality.

A dead person will always be dead; never to come back. Sometimes though, I wished that reality wasn't harsh. I want to see Eddie one last time; at least to properly say goodbye to him.

But no, something like that can only be found in movies and books and my wish will never come true. But why is it so hard to accept? So hard that I resolve into drinking hard, night and day; lying lazily on the bed thinking of how cruel reality can get.

I drink all day, all night; doing nothing else other than drinking and pretty soon the alcohol would get to me and finally kill me. Quite funny ain't it? That the only medicine I have for sadness is what will eventually kill me.

I found that staring at the ceiling while drunk was quite entertaining, it moves and wobbles and waves and.... While I was in my drunken stupor, the door bell to my apartment rang loudly; staggering off my bed, I made my way to the door.

"What the hell do you want?" the words that came out of my mouth were slurred; I could barely see the person standing in front of me.

"Serafina Ravenna Prundenzio! Watch your language young lady!" a woman's voice with a very thick Italian accent; and the only person I know with that kind of tone and accent was…

"Mama…What are you doing here?"

"I came to check my _bambino_, is there something wrong with that?" she made her way in, pushing right passed me. "And did my nose smell you right? You smell like alcohol Serafina!"

"Yes, mama…you're smelling alcohol. Please mama; I don't have any time with your nagging, I don't think my brain can take any more."

"I knew it Serafina, before you started hanging out with that Eddie you were an angel, and now look at you! He was a bad influence on you! Thank GOD that man is dead, he can't influence---"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! Don't talk about Eddie like you know him! Mama, I'm sorry if I wasn't that little _bambino_ you used to know…I'm not a baby anymore, I grew up…say whatever you want about me, but please, respect Eddie…the man is dead."

My knees just collapsed, they shook, my whole body shook non-stop. It was a mixture of the alcohol, anger and depression. Tears started to overflow, rolling down my cheeks then to the floor in front of me. My mother, who was pure Italian, hated Eddie the first time she met him.

It was because Eddie was popular among the young people; she claimed that his popularity would go up to his head, and would eventually leave me for some other girl, a whore as she calls it. Though I know deep in my heart, Eddie wasn't that kind of man; probably the reason why I stayed with him. I love him and that was all mattered.

"Fine…if you insist on mourning for a good-for-nothing man, and then go right ahead. He doesn't deserve your tears." She glared down at me before leaving my apartment.

It didn't take long before I picked up another bottle of Sake; Japanese wine that Eddie introduced me to and became my favorite drink.

I wonder how long I'm going to be like this; it's just that, it's so much easier to forget the pain when I'm drunk. Nothing makes sense when I'm not in control of myself, easy to forget about his death, and the only answer to everything.

I lie here on my bed every night, and think of you, of how it would be great if I can grow old with you and watch the starry sky. But all of it became just a mere dream the moment you left my side.

But then, I felt a miracle had happen; I was drunk and was probably high…when I saw him that night.

***

I was simply snoring away the alcohol I consumed for three days straight when it happened, it finally caught up with me and I idly lay on the floor. The floor was cold against my face; I awoke from a sound so faint that I was surprised that I even heard it. Probably the neighbors, I thought, but the sound became louder and clearer; almost like it was in the same room as I am, but there was no one there.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice husky and dry but still clear enough; though, no one answered my one call. "If anyone's there don't mess with me!" signs of being drunk was still visible as my eyes were red with grogginess and my breath smelled with strong liquor.

I got up, finally feeling the cramped pain from lying on the floor for too long. The room spun around me as blood rushed to my brain; I got up with an unpleasant feeling nonetheless.

"Tch…another one." I mumbled as I scratched my head and made my way to the kitchen; a messy kitchen to boot. Beer bottles and empty boxes of Chinese food were strewn about on brown-stained tiled floor. I have always been sensitive to those not-among-us; meaning the dead. But ever since Eddie died, I never felt his presence, not even once.

And it worried me…that's why I asked for a sign from him, I want to know and I don't know what to do now that he's gone from my life

"I can't live like this forever." I sighed at the ghastly sight in front of me and just walked over the mess I made.

Even though it was in the middle of the night, I went to prepare a proper meal to cure me of my drunkenness. A full stomach is as good as a medicine after all.

It was no longer than ten minutes when I heard the music again. But since my head was cleared up, I could tell at this point that it was slight strumming of a guitar.

The hair at the back of my neck stood on its ends, my heart felt like it jumped out of my chest from fear. The strumming became louder, and yet my fear was starting to fade away; and was then replaced by a soothing and nostalgic feeling.

"…Eddie…" his name escaped my lips and my tears suddenly overflowed. The warm feeling trickled down my cheeks; the feeling was unstoppable yet unbearable. At that moment, everything halted.

It was eerily quiet when I surprising smell filled the room; Eddie's favorite cigarette which he would smoke here in the kitchen, every morning that he comes over.

It was strange, not one bit did I felt afraid; it was his presence that I felt, whether he's alive or dead he's still my Eddie.

"Is this your way of giving me a sign?" another smile formed on my lips. "Ain't this sign a little extreme? this is more of a haunting that a sign."

Then the room immediately felt empty

"Eddie, if you're still here…I want to know, if you went to a better place. I want to clear my mind, give myself peace. _Diami un segno…_Please just one, for this..."

I waited, and waited…and waited more.

"_Sera…"_ Finally, a voice I longed for so long. Even if it was the last time I'd be able to hear his voice, that's enough right? It puts my mind and heart at ease, at least now I worry about him anymore.

"_Grazie ed arrivederci il mio amore_…I'll never forget you; I hope to see you in the afterlife."

_Maybe now I can move on, my deep wounds will never heal but maybe I can keep smiling for you. I know you'll be watching over me, and I'll be sure to remember all the times we spent together.  
_

_

* * *

_**ok****ay, thank you for reading!**

**The title and the oneshot itself was inspired from the song Give me a sign by Breaking Benjamin, although the song has nothing to do with this XD**

**anyways, please review i would really love that^^  
**


End file.
